a man on a mission
by Jazmingirl
Summary: He was a man on a mission and no one was going to stop him


Title: A man on a mission.

This is the first fic that I do in this fandom – (This show became one of my favorite's ones)-

Love Gabriel/Riley they are well wow

Big thanks to my amazing beta Sybillsdream

He was driving everyone nuts since they took her, he was out of control, snapping at everyone not even Lillian could calm him, because someone had taken her away from him.

Since they meet he could feel a spark there but he was a married man and he respected his vows, when she pushed him out of the way of the bomb and away from his wife Amelia he was mad at her but could never hate her, she was doing her job.

The first time she was injured protecting him, he wasn´t still close to her to fuss, after that it was fair game, if he was hers, she was his.

They lived like an old married couple, they were close and enjoyed their time together and were always near each other.

He was a possessive man, he didn´t like it when he saw other men looking at her, he didn´t know why but it irked him but several times he used his chip to send emails to the wives of those men alerting them of their husband´s attitude.

When the agent from counter terrorism tried to bully her, he was out of his chair and in the idiots face in a minute, a minute to late because she had knocked the moron on his sorry ass. Lillian threw him away, which still earned him to have his email full of gay porn for all his friends to see, oh the wonders of technology.

But back to the present she had been taken, they had to split up-(Note to self, never again) - because she didn´t want to give away his location she exposed herself.

He was going crazy, he was running every scene in his head and they scared him to death.

She was special, she had become his partner, his protector, the voice inside in his head that told him what to do, she was his best friend, his companion, and she was home, his love?

He didn´t want to admit it, but yeah he was in love with her, her smile could make him smile even on a crappy day, their banter was his favorite sport their chats were part of his days and now he couldn´t imagine even with the chip´s help a life without her.

He was freaking out, and most of all he was angry, his blood boiled at the thought of what she was going through, it was rage, hot consuming rage at those who dared to touch her, to take her away from him.

Yeah, they were going to pay, he was going to find them, hell he was going to hunt them one for one and he was going to make them pay for taking her, for hurting her, they weren´t safe, he was going to find her and make sure she was alright because there wasn´t any other option and then he was going to find them and make them pay, they didn´t know who were they were messing with when they decided to hurt her, to hurt him by taking her.

Nobody was going to stop him and he wasn´t going to work another case until she was back alongside him, nobody else mattered, she was his first priority, finding her was his job.

She was counting on him and he wasn´t going to let her down, he wasn´t going to lose another woman he loved on this job if he had anything to say, and he had.

It took them two days to find her, or at least the location of those who had her; he was preparing himself to go when Lillian had tried to stop him.

"_If you´re going to try and stop me you better have a gun and be ready to put a bullet in my head because that´s the only way you are going to be able to stop me from going to find her"_

"_Is forbidden"_

"_I don´t care, she is mine and I´m hers we work that way and now I´m going to find her and I´ll kill everyone who stands in my way to get to her and I´m going to bring her home to me and we will continue working for you, OK?"_

"_Ok"_

That was his plan, in the vehicle he didn´t speak with anyone, he was going over scenarios in his head.

He remembered bullets flying all over but his only focus was finding her and when he did, good Lord, she was chained to a wall, she was beaten and was still bleeding, she wasn´t conscious when he went to feel her pulse it almost brought him to his knees to feel it, so weak but still there. She was still there with him, she was waiting for him, she hadn´t left him, with all the tenderness that he possessed in that moment, though, not much because all he wanted to do was kill everyone there, he freed her and took her in his arms, nobody was going to touch her other than himself, he carried her to the ambulance and guarded her like a Doberman nobody that didn´t passed his background check was going near her.

He saw the way they worked on her and inspected everything, he listened when they detailed her injuries and the same hot rage came back, they had hurt her and they were going to pay.

He took her hand in his and started speaking; he knew she liked the sound of his voice so he spoke until they arrived at the hospital; he kept speaking when they allowed him, after Lillian explained to the people in the hospital, that they needed to let him inside Riley´s room.

"_If you kick him out he will still not go and he will drive everyone one around crazy, you need him here because I know for a fact that she will rest better knowing that he is close to her and if that´s still not enough I´ll speak with the owners of this hospital, but either way he stays"_

With that she left and he went to his place next to her.

Because he had another mission now to make her see that they were good together, and they could make it work, and he was going to succeed. He was a man on a mission after all, to win the heart of his protector and damn if he was going to fail.

The end.


End file.
